<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cackling of Fire by NarcissisticAsshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780940">Cackling of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole'>NarcissisticAsshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because of Reasons, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't seen Laurentius in some time, and they began to worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cackling of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Btw, i hope u enjoy this smol oneshot featuring a lotta angst, because apparently that's the only thing i can manage to write these days😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn’t expected to be forced to go into Blighttown again. In truth, they all but loathed the place, with more than enough reason to. The repeated stab in their back and the knowledge that they could do nothing to stop the toxicity inside their body was all but present, even to that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, the only reason for why they was there was because they was worried. They were worried for Laurentius, whom they had spoken to no more than a few days ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frankly, they weren’t any more a pyromancer than they were a living being. They’d always favoured a sword and their own wits when in battle, but upon meeting the other one, they decided to give it a try. It certainly didn’t make their travels any less weary, but it was interesting to learn more of the arts that were so often looked down on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They remembered fighting the chaos witch Quelaag, on who unfortunately the flames didn’t really have much effect on, and only minutes later stumbling into her sister. They had instantly regretted the fate of the other witch, but later came to the conclusion it couldn’t have ended any other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes they wondered if they couldn’t just speak things through, instead of going straight for fighting as if it was a good solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let’s just say, they had a dirty little secret they hadn’t told anyone about: every day it became harder to grab their sword and continue fighting. It was nothing to be ashamed to, considering the circumstances they were in, and yet, they couldn’t help but attempt to hide it. They had been born with a sword in hand, and the very thought of living without one seemed foreign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was somewhat funny, that the very thing they loathed was the one they couldn’t live without.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless, the chaos witch was already dead, and there was nothing they could do about it. Instead, they decided to gift the weaker woman with humanity, the only thing they could think of to atone for their past actions. Despite her not really noticing them or even muttering a word their direction, they suspected it was more out of an inability to do so rather than any real bitterness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They doubted she even knew of her sisters fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, after spending some time in Quelaag’s domain, they got the courage to leave the place and head back to Firelink Shrine. Fortunately it didn’t take long, and they were soon stepping foot on the shrine with a chaos pyromancy in hand, the cackling of fire long since gone and a primordial serpent waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Splendid! I'm still an able pyromancer. I shall locate her myself”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hadn’t seen Laurentius ever since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their friend’s safety should have been at the last place in their long list of things to do, but… they couldn’t really help it. Sen’s Fortress was all but a small thought in their mind, tugging at them every once in a while, reminding them of their impending duty, and the prophecy they had consciously decided to fulfil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they didn’t dare enter. Of course, giving up wasn’t really an option, not after everything they’d done. And yet they couldn’t help but search for those little excuses that would delay their inevitable destiny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delay the inevitable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wasn’t that what everyone constantly did merely by existing? Weren’t they just delaying their own death? Regardless of the goal, once they managed to fulfill it… there would be nothing left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only a hole like emptiness that slowly made it’s way into their mind, until it broke them completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which lead them to their current position, deep inside of Blighttown, kneeling in front of where the master pyromancer had stood mere seconds ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really, they should have known. The tone of his voice, the small remarks now and then… they should have known his search for knowledge would be his demise. They should have stopped him when they had the chance. And yet, weren’t they the one who brought the pyromancer closer to his demise by showing him ancient techniques Laurentius could only hope to get near to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could feel a sharp pointed pain inside of themselves, growing stronger second by second, and they couldn’t help but wince at the thought that it could very well be the poison that grew in the ground itself, finally entering their body and coursing through their veins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It probably was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(They couldn’t bear the thought of it being something else)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their body grew more rooted to the spot second by second, and they knew that if they didn’t stand up now, they wouldn’t be able to do it later. But what did it matter? Why did it matter? They would eventually end up like Laurentius anyways. Hollowed, without purpose, and body rotting the same way a corpse would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if they hadn’t met him… if they hadn't told him about the witches that dwelled down there… if if if… if only they’d known better. They’d just ruined another innocent life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another undead that would never get to see tomorrow, and all because they couldn’t keep some knowledge to themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain in their chest grew to an unbearable point, and they attempted to embrace themselves, hoping for the pain to leave them alone. It was a childish wish, but there was nothing more they could do, besides wait for their inevitable demise and hope that they wouldn’t hear the crackling of fire ever again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(With no desire to make a move yet almost screaming for it to be gone)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their vision became blurry, and their ears stopped working after a while. Their limbs started to lose their strength, and they were left weak and trembling in the middle of the poisonous swamp that was Blighttown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They let a small chuckle leave their mouth, which felt dry despite the tears that fell from their eyes. What was it that made the pyromancer different to all those comrades from before? Where did he succeed where others had failed to make them feel the way they felt?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was this all that it took to have them on their knees begging for their mind to give up? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that all they were worth?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(They heard the crackling of fire next to themselves)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's my daily dose of angst! Don't hesitate to tell me of any mistakes i had, since english isn't my first language and i could very well have some of those!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>